Let this be a leason to you
by Lets do it
Summary: Ciel is sexually frustrated! And Sebastian wont give in. Ciel decides that he will be the seme/the one on top and if Sebastian wont give it, then he will take it by force! semeCielxukeSebastian . . . . . . TWO NEW CHAPTERS ARE NOW UP!.!.!.!
1. Chapter 1

Ceil Phantomhive was sexually frustrated!

His erection was throbbing in his pants . . . . and he knew who was to blame . . . .

That demon, with the charcoal hair and red eyes.

Did that demon Sebastian, even know what he was doing to him? Making him lust after him, with his innocent teasing. Ceil said innocent, because he knew Sebastian was not interested in anything, other than his soul.

It wouldn't have been so bad, if Sebastian was tempting him. At least he would have an excuse, and someone to blame. So he could blame someone, for the erection he got, whenever Sebastian bowed politely, and the urge to take him right there, and then, when he did it. Or whenever that demon gave him that smile that made his heart race.

He only had himself to blame, with these perverted thoughts and reactions. The only thing left to do, was to take Sebastian physically, though he had done it mentally, many times before.

So Ceil, the queen's watchdog, made up his mind to seduce his butler Sebastian. He went behind Sebastian when he bowed, so the demon could feel his erection. Sebastian pretended not to notice. The young earl used every force, tactic, and excuse to get his butler into bed and relieve him of his hormonal pain. Yet every time, the demon found some loophole or ironic answer, that ended up defeating Ceil's purpose.

Finally he desperately tried to order Sebastian to do his job naked, which made the house workers tense, so he took it back.

After that, the queen's watch dog thought hard. Why wasn't Sebastian taking the bate? Did he really not want him, like that? After all, Ceil knew he was handsome, and that many girls would die, just to be with him.

He was dying to be with Sebastian, and before that demon just took his. . . . . . .

"That's it" though Ceil as his eyes widened. He finally knew why the demon wasn't giving IT to him.

"He wants to be the seme" the young earl finished in his head. If one word escaped from his mouth, Sebastian would hear and find out.

"Then let it be!" Ceil begun again as he stood from his throne, "I will pretend to be the uke! But when we get to bed, I will demand to be the seme".

With that, Phantomhive went on to seduce Sebastian once again, this time as the uke. He made himself look flushed, helpless(which he was at times), hurt(would fall easily), and ask Sebastian to take ALL his clothes off, then give poses on the bed with his face, in his pillow and behind up with his knees for support.

Its amazing how fast things progressed, soon Ceil Phantomhive had Sebastian the demon right where he wanted him. First Sebastian had ignored, then he decided to notice and by the time he knew it, he found himself feeling wrong towards his master.

Lustful thoughts started to fill his head and even a demon needed relief every once in a while. Yet Sebastian wasn't one to be the submissive, he had to be the dominate, or nothing else. So when his master finally began to take his sexual role, the butler was fast to appraise.

Now they were both naked, both ready, and both sexually in need.

The demon butler, was ready to make the first move, and Ceil complied. He allowed the butler to carry and place him on the bed, he let him hover above his naked body, and anticipate the enjoyment, that was to come.

Then . . . . . . . . . . . Ceil did it!

He rolled himself and Sebastian over. With quick thinking, he spreaded the demons legs and shoved in his 10inch rocket(d***) that was ready to explode.

It had happen so fast and Sebastian hadn't been ready for this, he had never even thought of this. The pain flooded through his slender body and made him cum at the same time.

"It hurts" he choked, tears streaming down his devilishly red eyes. He had never shown such an emotion before and it made his face flushed with surging pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you" Ceil Phantomhive whispered angrily, "Don't think that you can steal my heart and get away with –", he was cut off by the tightening of Sebastian's a** around his d***.

When he regained speech he then continued "I . . . would have taken you more gentle, had you not rejected my first offer of letting me be the seme and you the uke."

The demon felt himself wither in pain, so much so that he couldn't say a word to his violator.

"I am going to make you mine tonight. and there's nothing you can do about it . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Do you want this story to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Now" said Ceil with a triumphant grin "beg for it . . . ."

The demon was staring up at the ceiling with tears drying on his flushed cheeks. His mouth was slightly open and gasped for air every few seconds, which was the only sign that the pain hadn't killed him. . . . . . . . . . but he was a demon. A virgin in this area. but still a demon, he would live.

And with that in mind, the young earl stood his ground. Yes, it felt incredibly amazing to be inside Sebastian, but he refused to give it to the demon, without making him beg for the sin that was being committed.

"w . . . . ." came a faint whisper from the helpless butler.

"What was that?" Phantomhive smirked back.

"I . . . . . please . . . . take it out" Sebastian struggled to finish.

"Bull . . . shit!" Ceil yelled as he pull out and thrusted forcefully back in. he had come too far, done too much, to have this end just like that. His body loved this! Being inside Sebastian was so tight and hot like the burning desire that he had kept inside for years. To let that go, would be like letting his life go. He owed this demon his life, even if it had been under a contract. And the fact that this same demon set his soul on fire didn't make it any better. He couldn't let Sebastian go, and now that he had what his flesh wanted, he was hooked.

"Now. . . . .lets try doing that again" the young earl began again in a playful tone. "I will . . . ask you . . . what you want . . . and you . . . will say . . . I want . . . your d*** master ", he stated between each thrust. "Refuse me again and I will make your a** pay worse!"

It took a couple of minutes for Sebastian to respond and again he refused to be used. And he ended up being abuse in every manner, even the tears and shock he produced couldn't stop Ceil from leaving his mark.

And after much batter of his body. . . . . . . the butler finally begged for it . . . . . . . .

The Next Morning

The next morning, a guest arrived bring news of a ball that was to be held at another mansion, and Ceil was invited.

"Thank you for bring this invitation" Sebastian smiled as he stood beside Ceil's throne.

"Yes, you're quite welcome, we hope that the earl can make it" the guest replied with a bow. To which Sebastian bowed back in return.

When the guest had finally left, a silence over took the room.

"You should know better than to smile like that" Phantomhive said looking indifferent "Do you WANT me to take you, right now?"

"it wouldn't be a good idea to do such things, out here. Someone might see us, and find out your using my body" the demon butler said in a serious tone.

"Abuse is a better word" the earl spat back "use is when someone is doing something with a willing participate, abusing is when you have someone doing something to you".

"I never asked for it ", Sebastian answered back.

"Well, now that you have had it, would you do it again?" it was a question, but regardless of the answer, Ceil would still violate the demon with their deadly sin. He just wanted to make his butler feel like he actually had a say. It made things more interesting.

"I. . . . " he silenced for a while as he ponder his thoughts "I don't see how such a thing can please my master, such as seeing me in pain."

"You can get use to it. If you compile with my request, then I will do it more gently. I will take my time with you, until you learn enjoy it" Phantomhive said with a bit of urgency as his gaze went over his butler. The fact that he was considering it, made Ceil feel eager in the hopes of winning the demon.

"Then . . . maybe we could do the deed" the hell of a butler sighed with closed eyes, as his face became flushed.

"Okay" the young earl replied, before standing from his throne and stepping in front of Sebastian.

"I'm not in the mood, but you can help with that," Ceil began.

"kneel!" he demanded.

Sebastian did as he was told without changing his serious expression.

"Now suck it!" he shouted as he grabbed a fistful of the demon's silky black charcoal hair.

The butler unzipped his master's pants, and slowly took his d*** out of his boxers.

He hesitated for a moment, but the situation was too erotic for Ceil. When he saw Sebastian have second thoughts, he decided to use force.

The young earl tugged the demon forward, shoving Sebastian's mouth straight onto his throbbing d*** . . . . . . . . . .

Should I continue?


	3. Next

Go to the next Chapter →


	4. let this be a lesson to you 3

Ceil Phantomhive, pounded relentlessly into the demon. . . . . .

He shoved his d*** straight through Sebastian mouth and hit the back of his throat. The butler gaged, but that only made the young earl more excited, as he kept pumping it back in.

The demon's mouth was almost torn by the thick long flesh that wouldn't stop. He was choking, but his master didn't seem to care, as he searched for his own release.

He felt so hot and so good and Ceil couldn't help himself.

Sebastian's pain grew too great, and as a last resort he bit the base of Ceil's d***, when he had shoved it all the way in.

That was a bad move, because instantly Phantomhive came. He had plan to spare his butler the taste of his cum, and pull out at the last minute. However when Sebastian bit down on his d***, his body reacted with joy.

The cum slid down Sebastian's long slender throat. The taste was horrible, but he was forced to take it all in, until the young earl was finished.

When Ceil finally pull out, a voice could be heard making its way into the room.

They tried to fix themselves up, and mask their feelings with their usual demeanours.

The woman maid with the pigtails came in singing a merry tune, but stopped when she saw them. She couldn't help but feel that she was missing something, but decided to ignore it.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

Ceil didn't bother to respond, since his body was still making its way back to earth from cloud nine.

The butler took it upon himself to greet her greeting.

Then she saw it!

"You. . . . " she point to the demon "Have something on the corner of your mouth".

Both Phantomhive's and Sebastian's heart began to race. Quickly and cooly, the demon whipped the cum from his mouth with a handkerchief.

"What were you eating?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah . . . . what have you been eating?" the young earl asked with a knowing smirk.

The butler quickly came up with an excuse "I was given a wonderful meal, curtsy of my master" he said with a smile.

That seemed to satisfy her, and she left the room, once again humming the same merry tune.

"A wonderful meal, eh?" the navy blue hair earl mocked.

"Actually, it was horrible, but I had to say something." He admitted, "After all I couldn't tell her that I didn't know what went into my mouth." The demon replied with a serious look in his red eyes.

"What a shame, and I was just giving you a reward for you service" Ceil smirked back.

"What we did was not a business, it's not in a contract" Sebastian said in a cold voice.

"Sex can be a business. It's not just a pleasure, you can sell it for money" Phantomhive continued to toy with his butler. He knew full well, that Sebastian had no need for his money.

The hell of a butler, remained silence, and didn't say another word.

At last Ciel spoke "Do you want to finish what we started?"

"No" he answered in an indifferent voice.

"Later then. In the bedroom, I will have you" the young earl stated, as he eased himself back onto his throne. . . . . . .

Should it continue?


	5. let this be a lesson too you 4

Sebastian tried everything, to make the day past slowly. He did all his work, but made sure to take his time. With that he dragged out the day. . . . . . . .

Ciel noticed what was happening, and he felt irritated.

Later that evening . . .

The young earl, was eating his dinner. His navy blue hair swept over his eye patch that covered his contract. He kept his eyes closed, as he concentrated on his meal and thoughts.

"Sebastian." He said after a few minutes of silence, as he opened his big dark blue eyes, and looked up at him.

"Yes, young master?" he answered back with a small smile.

"What would you do, if you weren't a demon?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I would serve you" Sebastian spoke, as he served the tea.

"How?" Ciel questioned once again.

"However you want me too." The demon said, while making his charcoal hair come forward, as he took a step back.

"Then why don't you obey me now?" the young earl demanded. He knew Sebastian obeyed everything, but when it came to sex, he didn't seem to want it as much as he should.

The hell of a butler, knew where this was going. Ciel wanted more than the contract required. He had to handle the situation politely "My master wants more than what was initially intended. Why, try to change something that doesn't need to be? It will only bring more problems than solutions. After all, sex is such a physical thing. You can have it, with almost everyone".

"That's the problem, I don't want to have it with just anyone. I want you! As long as you serve me, I will continue to want you. If you try and break your promise, then I . . . . . " the queens watchdog trailed off, as he looked away with doubtful eyes.

"You just realized, what you are saying" the butler spoke softly, as he lightly placed the desert of ice cream cake on the table.

"If I were a helpless human, then maybe I could bring myself to fulfil your physical desires. However, I don't want us to make a mess, of a child playing with a demon. That's a very dangerous game, you might . . . . . ."

"Might what?" the master of the mansion responded.

"You might end up hurting your heart. I know what you've been through. I really don't want to see you in anymore pain. Must you be so serious about me?" the demon tried to reason.

"Okay. Make me happy, and give me the physical" Ciel began "And if you end up changing your mind, I will be ready to return your feelings, ten fold."

The butler's face took on a flushed look, as he thought of the deal set before him. The cards were not really in his favour, but he would have to play anyway.

"That can be arranged" he said with a bow.

"Then, let's do this again. How . . . . . would you serve me?" Ciel asked with a smirk.

With a sigh, the demon made his way, over to his master. Gently, he placed his white gloved hand onto the Phantomhive's pale cheek and said "Like this", and with that he eased his mouth over Ciel's, and pulled him into a deep, long kiss.

When Sebastian finally broke the kiss, he felt something grab his other hand.

The young earl griped his butler's wrist, and yanked it under the table. Before pressing it, against his growing erection.

"Do you see what you have caused?" he grinned wickedly at Sebastian, "You have to fix it, right now. . . . Take me to my room at once! That's an order!".

"I will let you ride me! You will tell me, where you want it! How you want it! And I will do it as much as you want it!" Ciel finished off.

Now Sebastian was beginning to regret teasing his master, just now. but an order, was an order.

He picked up his young master, bridal style and walked him out dining room door.

Much to the annoyance of Phantomhive, who wish it was the other way around. Well, at least in bed, the young earl knew he would always be the seme. . . . .

Should I continue?


	6. let this be a lesson too you 5

"I want something sweet", ordered the young earl, a week later, as he looked over some documents in his elegant hands.

"You will ruin your appetite for dinner" his butler warned, but went to get his young master's something anyway. He returned a short moment later, carrying a small cinnamon bun with honey and hot chocolate.

Ciel stared at it in disgust.

"No cupcakes yet, that will be for desert." Sebastian promised, while smiling with his eyes closed.

"You don't seem to understand . . . " the queen's watch dog began, as he pushed away the food "I want SOMETHING sweet. . . . . . ." he ended with a smirk. As he undid his trousers and set his throbbing erection free.

There was really no use denying his young master, what he wanted. The demon made his way over to the earl, and unbuckled his belt too and pulled down his pants, just to his lower thigh.

"How do you want it? Do you want to straddle me? Or sit on my lap?" Ciel asked in a very playful tone.

The butler decided that he would rather sit, than to straddle. So he moved back Phantomhive's chair, just a bit. And filled that space between the desk and the navy blue hair earl with big dark blue eyes. He turned, facing the desk and slowly spread his legs slightly. So he could have his legs on either side of the chair that Ciel sat on. Then he eased himself on the d*** below him.

It still hurt, because Ciel d*** was bigger than most, and the fact that he was so rough, didn't make it any better.

This process was going too slow, for the young earl's taste. When his patience had run out, he thrust upward, straight into Sebastian's tight a**.

The demon gasp and lost his balance and land hard onto the long thick swollen flesh. This made both of them moan in pleasure(and pain for Sebastian).

He tried to adjust to his master's size, but it hurt too much, and ended up having to bow his head of silky black hair forward and use his hands to grip the desk for support.

This gave Ciel an idea "Do you want me to bend you over the desk, and take you? Or do you wanna ride me?" he asked in a husky voice as leant over, and planted a soft kiss onto the side of his demon's neck.

Sebastian red eyes flashed with worry, he knew the young earl, wouldn't be able to control himself, if he had his way. It was better, that he ride it out, that way he could take his time.

He waited a few more minutes, till he slowly began to pump himself onto Ciel.

"Ah . . . . ." the demon moaned, as he threw his head back. He would soon regret his mistake. . . .

That set Phantomhive off, he began to thrust up, to meet Sebastian's. First he tried to keep in mind, that this was new to his butler, but quickly decided to take him roughly anyway . . . . .

When Sebastian couldn't meet his thrusts anymore, Ceil began to hold him, by his thighs and slam his slender body down onto his rock hard member. It was amazing, to be inside him, and the screams and moans that escaped the demons mouth as he gasped for air, made him lose his mind.

Slamming into him over and over again, and all the while, the demon was left with tears on his pale flushed face. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's delicate jaw, and turned it to his. That made him stop for a second, as he took some time to enjoy exploring his delicious, lover's sinful mouth. They finally broke the kiss, and saliva escaped him, as they part.

Ciel, intently continued to thrust into Sebastian without mercy. And had to keep bring the demons soft slender body up and down onto his swollen flesh, because he had been fucked senseless.

The happiness and pleasure, became too much for the young earl. And with that, he came. . . . .

The semen, shot up, straight through his butler. That seemed, to have caught Sebastian off guard, because he came right away and collapsed onto the desk before him.

They remained like that for a while, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Get up . . . . . and lay down on the desk." the master demanded as he panted with his heavy lidded eyes.

Sebastian was still weak, and really didn't have the strength to do IT again. but he obeyed anyway. . . . . He turned to his master and then rest himself, back first, onto the desk. His white long lovely white legs hung over the edge of the wooden structure.

For a minute, he was sprawled out on it, in a very erotic way. With his legs far a part, his fire red eyes half dazed, and his saliva making its way down his open mouth as he continued to gasp for air.

The demon closed his eyes for a few seconds, and could have sworn, that he heard a mechanical noise.

Yet, he had been too weak to see what it was, and when he finally opened his eyes, he found Ciel standing over him, with a lustful look.

Ciel wanted to, but knew that Sebastian was still getting to use to this. And knew that the demon couldn't go on for long, well at least not yet . . . . . .

It took a while, but the butler finally came to his senses. He fixed up his master and himself, before leaving, to prepare dinner.

The young earl took a seat, back onto his chair and opened a lower drawer. He pulled out a small Polaroid picture, and propped his head up, using his hand. While using his other, to bring the picture before him.

He smirked, as he stared at a photo, of his demon, sprawled over his desk, looking completely fuckable.

"Sweet . . . . ." Ciel said with a wicked smirk. . . . .

Should I end the story here? Or continue? It's up to you guys . . . . . .


	7. thank :) you everyone!

I hope you guys like the chapter before this one, were Ciel got something sweet :) !lol.

Just wanted to take this chapter, to thank all my readers! I hope you guys don't mind! You guys are so flipin AWESOME! And I couldn't ask for better people, to enjoy my story! I hope you guys continue to read it.

Cause as long as you guys continue, to tell me to continue, I will continue to write new chapters. I love Sebastian and Ciel, and that's one thing, me and you have in common! XD XOXO

Promocat - you are too kool :) ! You have been there, with my story from the beginning! And continue to be with it and telling me how you feel about the story. Lol XD ya, I know Ciel has been a bit . but remember that he is trying to make Sebastian see the light! Or see the seme. Do you think they should make love, nice and slow? Like lovers? If so, tell me, and I would make one chapter like that, for you in the near future! XOXOXOXOXOX thanks for everything! SebxCiel4life

Pumpkin- whats up? OMG :) I know you wanted the next chapter to be a bit longer. I will make it up to you, by giving you this cake!*Holds up the ice cream cake* I was saving it for a special occasion, but your more important :) !

Rabby-chan – Hahahha :D you just came and joined the party! I'm glad you did . . . . .

Stacy 19 – Thanks :) you, for all the support! Yes I took your advice, and continued the story! YAY! Please accept this smile :) as a token of my appreciation!

Arianna – Girl :D you is so lol! I love how you just used "Hell" and "Ya!" in the same sentence! XD I love it!

Ais2- yesssssssssssssss I saw your review :) ! The fact that you stretch the word beyond its point, is beyond kool!

Briisimonee- You said, that you couldn't wait:) . Well I hope I didn't make you wait long! I saw you, when you added me as a favourite. And I am honoured that you are following me, I hope I don't get us lost XD lol! You are cheering me on! And I am giving you this *A cinnamon bun* please enjoy it!

Stacy 20- Are :) You LOVE my story? *blush* I don't know what to say . . . . except . . . . THANK YOU! yes, very dramatic, I know. I can't help but wonder if your are Stacy19. . . .

Redpandakim – Thanks :) for following me. I hope this map takes us were we want to go :) lol. I saw you from loooong time, and I hope you are doing okay. SebxCiel4life

Mandylou18- Girl, you have followed and favourite me. So now I am your biggest fan, don't think of me as just a fan, but as a fan :) girl! Lol XD can I have your autograph!?

Thank YOU, again, everyone, who has read the story. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!


	8. let this be a lesson to you 6

"Do you like it?" the young earl asked his butler, that was sitting across from him in the carriage. They were heading back to the mansion from town, were they had just finished doing some kind of investigation.

Ciel looked indifferently, but inside his heart was racing. He knew Sebastian could not tell a lie to him.

The demon narrowed his red eyes and looked out the window.

"Do you like the sex?" Ciel added, for good measure.

With a deep sigh, he let his gaze fall onto his master. "I. . . . . find it pleasurable, in a way. Yet, I must confess that you are a bit rough, when it comes onto doing the deed . . . . ".

Phantomhive's stare never left Sebastian, but he raised a brow.

"You want us to make love?" he question in a low voice.

"I would like for us to stop this. . . ." the demon corrected.

"Well, too bad. . . . We are doing it, and that's final! Now do you want us to make love?" the young earl continued to persist.

"That's reserved for lovers. And young master, I don't think that kind of arrangement-" he was interrupted by a cane slamming the side of the carriage, with such force, that it startled the horses, who jumped up and jolted it.

When the butler came to his senses, he realized that his master had slammed the cane close to head, by two inches. His shock washed away, and a playful smile took his lips.

"I thought I was the only one with that kind of talent" he snicker at Ciel in a mocking voice.

Ciel lowered the cane, back to the floor. He made it a point to tap it on the wooden ground of the carriage.

"Since, you can't confess to me, that you wanted to make love. Then I will force you to admit it. . . . . . " he said by motioning for Sebastian to stand up.

"Remember where we are" the butler referred to the small space inside the moving carriage.

"Not a problem . . . . get off your seat. Turn around and kneel down." The navy blue hair earl with dark blue eyes answered, as if it were common sense.

Sebastian did as he was told and rested his hands on the seat. He already knew, what was to come next, so he pulled down his pants in the process. He half expected, to feel Ciel behind him. but he was wrong . . . . . it was only when he felt a cold object press against his spines, that he realized what his master really had in mind. . . .

The cold object, ran down his back and slowly brought to rest on his a**. This was when he felt the cold object press against his opening, which was tight and twitching with anticipation.

"Do you like the cane?" Ciel chuckled under his breath.

Sebastian's eyes widen with shock and he shivered. So that was the object! So cold and so hard. . . . .

"We are almost at the mansion" Sebastian tried to convince Ciel. He knew from his pocket watch, that they were five minutes from reaching their destination.

"That's fine, we still have time" his young master said. He eased the cruel cane inside his demon, who was whimpering.

"Raise up you're a**, some more, so it can go in further." Ciel demanded with a smirk.

The demon complied, only because he knew it wouldn't last long. He felt embarrassed, for being put in such a vulnerable position, by a brat! The spoiled boy, who ate all his sweets(which he really didn't mind) and thought he could do the impossible, without considering the fact, that he was not superman.

He then pushed the cold cane in ruthlessly, without a second thought. And ignored the sharp scream, that escaped the butler across from him. . . .

His face grew flushed, and tears began to drop from his eyes, as the hard wood tore through his skin and ventured into his inside . . . .

Sebastian counted down the minutes . . . .

3 minutes left. The long object was thrusted in and out, until the demon felt crimson red blood, start to trickle down his white pale legs and stain his clothes.

2 minutes left. Ciel then shoved it in with such force. That the demon's body jerked forward and he hit his head on the wall before him.

1 minute left. The demon, was relieved of his torment and the cane retreated.

30 seconds left. The carriage finally came to a screeching stop.

1 second left. The door to the carriage was opened. There sat Ciel and Sebastian, they looked unfazed and the blood was gone. And if you never knew what had just you took place, you would have not guess what had just happened.

Sebastian came out the carriage, and helped his young master out straight after.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Ciel stated in a cold tone "You left the blood on the cane, on purpose". He finished, with a dark glare. He knew his butler, never made mistakes, and if he did, then that meant that he knew he was doing it.

"Just wanted you to realize, how painful it was" the demon answered with a venomous smile.

"I asked you, if you wanted to make love . . . . " the earl countered. It was the demon's fault, for refusing to admit that they were lovers. Then again, maybe they weren't . . . . but, Ciel would make sure, that was what they would become . . . . . . . .

Should it continue? Be honest . . . .


	9. let this be a leason to you 7

"Please. . . Ahh! . . . mm . . . .stop . . . " Sebastian pleaded, as Ciel pounded into his slender body.

He looked up, to see Ciel huffing hastily, as he started to rapidly found his relief.

The demon bit his lip, so hard that it drew blood. His body began to fly, and he knew that he had reached his climax . . . .

"Ah . . . . maste-" he felt his lips, being capture, into a heated passionate kiss. That kiss, indulged the senses and made the hunger, kindle like a flame in a forest. . . .

Their hearts could be heard, like thunder in the raining night sky . . . .they knew nothing in that moment, only that they wanted more . . .

When the mountain, had reached its highest peak, and they came to feel the rush of ecstasy that followed . . . . . an earl had accomplished his goal. . . .

Or so he thought . . . .

"What do you mean, we can't be together?" He glared up at the demon, who had climbed out of the large bed.

"We just made love!" he shouted in anger.

"And I don't want that to happen again . . . " Sebastian finished, as he slipped his gloves on.

"I did everything you wanted! I took you nice and slow! And I be damned, if you didn't like it either! You enjoyed it, and you know it!" Ciel continued to rant on, as he pulled the covers off of him, and got out of the bed as well . . . . . .

"Young master, please listen . . . " his butler began.

"No! You listen! Listen to me, not as a master, but as a lover!" he said with vengeance.

"I want my master. Please try and think over what this has become . . ." Sebastian explained, while fixing Ciel's eye patch string, around his head.

"Im sick of this! Im sick of you! And all these excuses, are annoying the heck out of me!" he blurted out of frustration.

"There not excuses. They are reasons. Heed to warnings. . . please" the butler went on to defend.

"Please! Please! Please! That's all you ever say! If I say please be with me, you will say . . . .!" the young earl clenched his fist as he looked up into Sebastian crimson red eyes, for an answer.

"Please try and do something-" was all the demon got out, to say. Before he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek, and left him in pain.

His eyes were wide with shock and his voice was speechless . . . .

"I will have my way!" Ciel yelled at the top of his voice, before he went to his drawer and returned, with a small charm in his hand.

"What is that?" the butler asked in curiosity, as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Your worst nightmare . . . . . " Ciel answered back, with a deadly grin and hungry eyes . . . .

Should it continue? Be honest . . .


	10. let this be a lesson to you 8

[Underground attic]

"When do you plan on stopping this?" said a very distressed demon, in a very vulnerable state. With indifferent red eyes, and a careless frown.

"When you finally realize, that what we have is . . . " Ciel told him, as he stopped to pick up the controller from a nearby table.

Sebastian had a vibrator toy d***, which was stuck up his a**. Both his hands were bonded together with a rope and he had a leash on the collar, which was held by an iron pole in the middle of the room. Even though his legs were spread apart, he rested on his knees, in order to give him some leverage on the concrete floor.

The collar around his neck, contained the charm . . . . . .

"I got this charm from Hannah. She gave it to me, just in case you ever got out of hand. It diminishes your strength for a period of 24 days . . . . until the charm's power runs out." Actually that was a lie that, the young earl had concocted.

Well, it did have some truth to it. Really, the power only last 24 HOURS, but he hope to make Sebastian desperate, by then. . . . . .

"One is for go. The other is for off. And this shift gear, can go from 0 to 5 in a heartbeat" he said as showed off and looked over the device, that resembled some kind of video game controller that controlled the vibrator. It had a green, a red button, and a joystick right in the center. . . . . .

The demon smirked, even under his circumstances. He decided to reveal his true thoughts "You can't even clothe yourself properly. . . . . What makes you think, that you can survive 24 days without my services?" he stated with an evil laugh.

Ciel smashed the metal/plastic device against the demons jaw, and that sent it working on overdrive.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about this . . . . " Phantomhive interrupted his demon's amusement, with an angry snarl.

The demon fell backwards onto the cold unforgiving floor. His back arched, as pleasure jolted through his body. He tried hard to suppress the moans, that were forcing their way to escape. He wouldn't let this machine make him stoop to such a lowly act.

Ciel left the attic . . . . . with the machine still going . . . .

4 hours later . . . . . . .

Ciel walked in to find his butler, as he had left him . . . .

His face had that same expression, the night that they had first had sex. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, his cheeks were stain by tears and his mouth was left open in astonishment.

but except for the fact, that he wasn't breathing . . . . . !

Ciel grew worried. but dared not show it, as he kneeled down next to him.

The young earl, let his hand glide over Sebastian delicate chest, brush past his stomach, and rest for a moment on his erection, which was covered in a pool of cum that spilled all around him on floor. Until he came to his a**. He carefully eased the machine, out of the demon, who inhaled with surprise, for the first time in a long while . . . . . . .

The young earl, then unbuckled the collar, and let it slide from Sebastians neck. He let the demons head drop back to the floor, and placed the charm collar into one of his deep side pockets

"I am going upstairs. When you are ready, come and suck my d***" Ciel instructed, before he made his way up the stairs again and out of the attic. . . . . .

Should it continue?


	11. let this be a lesson to you 9

Thank you to one of my reviewers named WritersLife3, for making a suggestion for the story!

Thanks again, to all my readers! You all keep this story going . . . . . .!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been weeks, since it had first began . . . . . . . .

Every time Sebastian ignored or refused Ciel, the young earl would slip the collar around the demon's long slender neck.

The demon's power would be diminished . . . . .

Then it would begin . . . . . .

The torture, the violence, and the pain of his body(Sebastian) and Ciel's heart. Yes this was definitely a sad time for the both of them . . . . . . .

Then after a few weeks, it happened . . . . . .

Ciel became sick of an unrequired one sided love. He had tried so hard to push it. Yet he ended up more heartbroken and more hurt, than the pain that he had dealt his demon. All he wanted was the love back, but all he got was tension and scrutiny from Sebastian.

The sex helped to relieve him physically, but he still yearned from something more, something that Sebastian refused to give him . . . . . .

"Leave . . . . ." Ciel ordered with a deadly glare, from his dark blue eyes.

"What do you mean, young master?" the demon asked in a calm tone.

"You heard me. I said LEAVE! Leave for a year, and do not return until that time. . . ." He explained as he shoved Sebastian away from him.

"What about our contract? How could you survive without me?" the butler wondered out loud, but didn't seem concern with at all. This was, because his a** was still sore, from their earlier act, of doing the deed.

"Don't worry about that. Because you don't care about me! All you want is my soul, and I will give it to you, when the time comes. I can find other help for the time being. NOW GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he bawled out as he clutched his navy blue hair with both hands, and shut his eyes, in fear that, if he looked at Sebastian, that he just might change his mind.

"Very well then" the demon answer.

A swoosh noise was heard.

And when Ciel finally opened his eyes(even though one was covered with an eyepatch), Sebastian was gone . . . . . . . . . . .

1 year Later . . . . . . . .

"Now where is he" though the demon with crimson red eyes, as he stepped through the front door of the Phantomhive mansion.

It had been a while since he had last came here. Since that time that Ciel had told him to leave . . . . .

Yes Sebastian had liked the break, but now he had to get back to business, and get back to his master.

But, where was he? He looked all around the large manner, and found only the three eager house workers, who were glad to see him again. And curious to know where he had went.

When he had got free of them, he hid for half an hour in a closet, while they ran around searching for their favourite butler.

Then they became tired, and retreated to the kitchen, where they fell asleep on the floor.

Sebastian exit the small dark space and straightened his clothes, so as to look presentable.

"Now to find the young master" he said with a deep sigh "Really. Where could he be . . . . . it almost dinner time . . . . maybe I should just go and prepare it" the demon finished, with the fixing of the collar of his shirt.

He did prepare dinner, and it was delicious. Well, it would have been, if anyone had eaten it. but again, the young earl was nowhere to be found. . . . .

The demon was just about to clear the table, when he heard the dining room door open.

His suspicions of who it might be, were confirmed, when he turned around to greet the person who had entered. . . . . .

"Young master" Sebastian spoke with a bit of fondness in his usual indifferent voice "Look, at how much you have grown, from when last I saw you" and added with his infamous smirk.

There in front of him, stood a taller Ciel Phantomhive. Yet, nothing else had changed about the young earl. Same hair, same face, same body, and same big dark blue eyes. but now they were almost the same height, except for the fact that Sebastian was still a bit taller.

The scowl that appeared on Ciel's face, spoke volumes of what he felt. He looked irritated, fed up and most of all, put off by the usual tone of his demon butler.

Why wasn't he surprised? Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't going to give in . . . . . at least not this way. . . .

The young earl had made up his mind, to go back to the way things use to be between them . . . . before the sex . . . . .

That way he could fight for Sebastian nice and slow . . . . . . . or at least, that was what he hoped . . . . . . after all, he couldn't control himself, when it came to having this demon for himself . . . . . . . . . . . .

Should this be the final chapter? Or should it Continue? Should I push the boundaries? It's up to you guys!

Thank you ALL! for reading my story! *hugs you all, at once!*

I can't believe how far this story has come! And how so many people like/love it!


	12. let this be a lesson to you 10

I will be making this story M RATED in 3 weeks. The reason for this, is because I want to make it easier for you ALL to find the story, when you filter!

I put this chapter in a ONE-SHOT, separate from the story, because I might make it a sequel! (if enough of you want it!)

If you have read this far, it must mean that you really like the story! *throws confetti in the air*

I will also make mini chapters, for 'Let this be a Lesson to you', on this story, whenever I feel inspired!

Or whenever you guys, give me any ideas!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPLEASE! Take the time to read the message ABOVE! THANK YOU!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sebastian . . ." Ciel asked, as he lay in bed.

The butler was about to leave for the night, but stopped at the voice of his master.

"Yes, young master?", Sebastian asked while looking back, as he was about to exit the room.

"Why?" Ceil continued, as he narrowed his navy blue eyes at the demon.

"Why, what?" the butler asked as he turned to the young earl.

The boy sat up in bed and glared at Sebastian, "Why do you always go out of your way, to please me?".

"I'm not doing anything, but my job. If I can't do the most basic things, how could I call myself a butler?" The demon with piercing red eyes said in a serious tone.

"You must know, that, that's not true. You do things that are and seem impossible, like its nothing. You do them for me, like you care . . . . ." the young male finished in a sad voice as he looked away.

"I must care for my master. That is my duty, to look after your well-being" the butler said, while letting his gaze stray out the window.

"It's getting rather late" he commented "You should go to bed".

"That's what I am talking about. You make me feel like you actually care. That there is someone, who cares if I live or die. And I care for them in return. . . ." The Phantomhive earl protested.

"Young master, your compliment humbles me. I can't imagine, that you could care for someone like me . . . a demon" he bowed with his eyes closed and right hand over his heart.

"Do you care about me? More than a just a servant to his master?" Ciel questioned, as he pulled off his eye patch, to reveal his contract.

Sebastian put the candle holder closer to his face, so the light of the candles could show his expression. It was cold and unmoving, as he spoke "Do you know what I will be, when you are dead?"

The leader of the Phantomhive's estate didn't answer.

"Alive . . . that's what I will be, alive. Why do you think I should go above the line of duty, besides to please my master? Cause when my master passes away, I will know that I did my best. I will go back to taking others' souls, and maybe even get a new owner" he said with words as sweet as poison, with a sly smile and evil red eyes lighting up.

This was meant to intimidate Ciel, and he knew it. The young earl felt that he was being mocked, and was on the verge of tears, as he clench he teeth and fist in pain.

"Then . . . . then make me a DEMON!" he order, with wide eyes and a loud voice that echoed through the room.

The demon looked stunned, and could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Why, young master, would you want to live for hell? Instead of heaven? Why, would you want to lust, for blood and souls for the rest of your life?" Sebastian asked, with a look of wonder.

"If I were a demon, I wouldn't want blood or souls. And if I do, I would only want you and yours! You can be by my side and I would have . . . . " Ciel started off strong, but ended in embarrassment, for his feelings.

"You would have someone, that you care about? Am I right?" his butler finished for him in a firm voice.

"Yeah . . . " Phantomhive admitted as he hung his head.

Looking on at the scene, Sebastian felt himself pity for his master. Humans had feelings, but so did demons. He knew his master had a painful past, and wanted nothing more, than to take it away. Well that, and his soul.

He was a demon after all, he was a slave to lust of souls and blood. Yet a sucker, for boys with navy blue hair, that were helpless with domestic work, and terrible dancers.

"If that is what you want. Then I will consider it . . . " he began "like when you have a cold, I will determine whether, your well enough to go outside. If I see you can go outside, then I will let you. but if I feel you will get sicker, then you will stay inside were it is safe" he ended with a calm soothing voice.

Ciel hadn't looked up, but was inwardly shock, at the prospects of staying with Sebastian. When he finally sat up again, he found the demon, making his way out the bedroom.

"Sebastian . . ." he called again.

"Yes, young master?" the butler replied.

"Stay there . . . until I fall asleep" he said in soft voice and uncertain half closed eyes. As if he thought Sebastian might refuse.

"Of course" the demon answered, as he made his way near the bed and stood by the window, looking up at the night sky.

A small smile escaped the young earl's lips, as he snuggled into bed again. This time, with the security of knowing, he would have his cake(Sebastian) and eat it too(end up being with him). . . . . . .

* * *

Should this story continue?

Thank YOU for reading my story! ALL of you, ARE the GREATEST FANS EVER!

Thanks for ALL the support!

Special THANKS to the reviewers: Stacy20akaStacy19akaPumpkin, Rabby-chan, Arianna, Ais2, Briisimonee, Redpandakim, Mandylou18, Bluegirlassasin6444, Guest, Captain Fruit Loop, MitziMartyn, WritersLife3, DelicateSnowflakeThing, DissIsCourtneyxx, Earthmother29, and Blu3Owl!

P.S to these reviewers:

SeraphimSera- You really want this story to continue! So now let's see how this story will go, when Ciel goes on to become a demon!

PROMOCAT- lol XD you made it seem natural, that I resolve the relationship, between sebby and ciel! Like you knew that, it HAD to be done! Thanks so much for staying with my story, all this time! I know that you deserve this *A huge cake(5 storeys high)*! *struggling to bring it to you* :D

TooLazyToLogin – OMG thanks for the TRUCK load of COOKIES! *shares half with you* Lets eat them together!


	13. let this be a lesson to you 11

"Elizabeth will be coming today" the Phantomhive told his hell of a butler.

"we will have dinner" he continued.

"we will kiss" he went on.

"and please leave, just before we will fuck" he finished with a spiteful look.

"Yes, young master" the demon answer in a polite manner and small smile.

[On a huge Balconey]

Elizabeth had moved on, and gotten engaged to someone else, because Ciel had no intention of ever loving her or evening having intercourse with her. Yet, if Ciel ever called her, she would coming running back into his arms. So when the young earl asked her to come for dinner, she instantly accepted the offer!

"WOW! THIS IS SO KAWAHII!" Elizabeth admired, as she sat in the chair that Sebastian had pulled out for her. The balcony was set out, with a candle light dinner for two. The view was spectacular, and the young earl looked as handsome as ever . . . . .

Ciel felt a bit uncomfortable with all this, but he needed the demon to recognize his(Sebastian) feelings for him(Ciel) . . . and if it meant making him(Sebastian) jealous, then so be it . . . .

The young earl wasted no time, and quickly greeted the blue eyed girl. He immediately took a seat right next to her. Much to Elizabeth's surprise . . . .

He pulled the blond towards him, and started to kiss her. It felt disgusting and utterly repulsive, but he continued on . . . .

Her body jumped in shock, but she quickly returned the favour while squealing in delight. She was so happy, that Ciel was finally returning her feelings!

Ciel opened his navy blue eyes, though an eyepatch covered one, and looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian's expression was very nonchalant, and he just stood there like some statue on display. The only concern that the demon had, was following his master's order. Therefore leaving just before the two fucked.

Realizing that his plan was not working, Ciel shoved Elizabeth away.

The young blond, pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it . . . .

"Sorry Lizzy, but I can't do this . . . ." he explained, while looking at Sebastian, who was a bit put off by the sudden change in schedule.

"Why!" she screamed as she started to cry.

"He knows why!" Ciel pointed to his butler.

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian with pleading eyes "Please tell me why!" she begged the demon.

"I am sorry milady, but this is one time, that what I have to say or do, will not FIX the problem . . . " the demon stated in a sympathetic tone.

The blond got up, and left. She refused Sebastian's offer to accompany her to her carriage, but thanked him and Ciel for the wonderful evening. Even if it had not turned out the way she wanted . . . . . .

When her carriage had pulled out of the gate, and all was silent, the demon finally spoke.

"What do you hope to achieve by making me jealous?" he asked with a deadly glare from his crimson red eyes. How could his master be so cold, to the woman who loved him so much . . . . . . .?

"It depends on, if it is working." he said with a cocky grin.

"It's not." Sebastian answered truthfully.

"Then why should I tell you what I want? So what? So that you can deny me of it?" Ciel shot back, as he got up and made his way towards the hell of a butler.

"I can try, to tell you how to become a great earl. but when it comes to sex, I cannot control your lust." The demon continued, until he realized just what was going on . . . . . . .

"Then . . . . " Ciel grabbed him with both hands by the collar, and threw him across the long deep red mahogany table. The silverware and candles, went crashing to the ground. Then Ciel leapt onto it as well, and positioned himself, between the demon's legs . . . . . . . . .

Sebastian shut his eyes in pain, but opened them, as a rush of pleasure surge through his body. He was face to face with the young earl, who was holding his erection.

"I will fuck YOU on the table . . . . . ." he said with a smirk . . . . . .

* * *

Should it Continue?

Thank you ALL! :)

P.s to these reviewers :

Lice Michaelis- Thanks :) you for joining "Let this be a Lesson to you"! I really appreciate it!

promocat – That :) is so trrruueee! but the BIG question is . . . .

TooLazyToLogin – Thank you so much! For the suggestion! I did it! . . . .

Vidgealz C Valvatore– Yup! I :) continued . . . Now I hope, YOU continue to read it!


	14. let this be a lesson to you 12

The cheating continues . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why was he doing this?

Being kissed in such a manner. Being touched in such a manner. Being held in such a manner. And all by his master's enemy Alois.

Now he remembered why he was doing this, so the master could see, and then leave him alone . . . . . .

The Trancy earl, whom was having an incredible time, exploring Sebastian's body, had caught the butler in the hall and threw himself at him forcefully.

The demon had not seen this coming, but quick thinking had allowed him to see the perks.

If his master saw, he would be angry, hurt and have no choice, but to give up on the demon. Sebastian didn't like what was happening to him, but he wanted for him and Ciel to go back to when they were just master and servant. When a heart(Ciel) and a body(Sebastian's) was never broken.

This was the easy way out . . . . . or so he thought . . . . .

All he knew, was that Alois went flying backwards and was slammed to the ground. When the demon brought up his gaze, he found the young earl to be the one doing the assault.

"What goes on here?" he demanded with an ice cold stare, that made his demon shiver for some reason.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he questioned as he brought his leg back and thrusted it forward with one hard kick, against the Trancy's back.

The poor fellow grunted in pain, and felt inferior to the young earl who stood over him.

"Touching the help? How pathetic could you get? And he's not even your servant . . . . ." Ciel continued "He's mine, I own him. He's body is mine, to order to do whatever I please. So don't go putting your filthy hands all over him, like rain pouring all over a house. Your not even clean rain . . . . your just sick-"

"Young master" the demon tried to correct him.

"Say another word to me, and I will throw the collar around your neck!" he threatened.

That collar had never been used on Sebastian, since his return. but the memory of the torture came racing back. His expression was cold, but he was no fool. With that, the butler left the hall, to find something else to do. And left Alois with an enraged Ciel who wanted nothing more than to make him pay for violating his property(Sebastian) . . . . . . .

* * *

Should it Continue?

Thank YOU for reading my story!

All :) of you are AWESOME!

Special thanks :D to these reviewers! : SeraphimSera, promocat, and Guest!


	15. let this be a lesson to you 13

I :) JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW . . . . . .

Remember this chapter is also part of a squeal to this story. that story is "Make me one too". I am going to add other stories to it, plus it will be a different outcome, than from this story "Let this be a lesson to you".

thank :) you all for reading. I hope you keep enjoying the story . . . . . .

* * *

"why are you so nervous young master? isn't this what you wanted?" the demon smirked, with mischievous eyes.

"wait- !" Ciel begged as he was tied tighter to the chair. The rough rope wrapped around him in such a way, that he could not move.

"when I begged, you didn't listen" Sebastian stated with a grim look "Now I am giving you what you want, and your backing out already?"

"I didn't ask to be starved!" shouted the young earl, as he squirmed under his bondage.

"You were the one who wanted to become a demon . . . . " Sebastian answered back.

Yes, that was true, but Ciel could not understand why Sebastian was doing THIS.

"To be a demon, you have to learn to control your hunger young master" he said, as he put his hand under Ciel's chin and lifted it up to look at him. "It's not easy, lusting after humans. Most of us(Demon) end up making a mess. I need to know that you can control yourself . . . "

"I can –" a pain in his stomach stopped his answer. He had been tied up for three days now, without food or water. When he had finally gotten the rope loose, Sebastian suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to retighten the rope around him.

Then he let broke the rope, releasing his master . . . . .

"This is why you can not be a demon . . ." he said.

The young earl crouched down onto his knees in pain. The air was like salt on his open wound were the rope had punctured into his skin. A deep, deep, deep wound so sensitive to the touch . . . . . . . .

. . . . the touch of the demon that remained standing.

"You gave your word!" Ciel yelled as he took his cane up from the ground and tried to jab his butler in the chest.

With quick reflex, he avoided the infliction of a new wound . . . . .

The new wound, would be the first in years . . . . the last one had been from the collar days . . .

"You can not become, what you can not control" he tried to persuade.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" shouted Phantomhive "How was I suppose to expect this? You said that you had a test for me. Now I came to pass it, and what do you do? You starve me!

"I had to see if you could handle . . . " the demon explained.

"I wouldn't expect THIS!" he screamed.

"Sometimes the test come, and we don't expect it. If you . . ." Sebastian stopped talking, as he saw his master leave the room in a violent rage. Everything was thrown and turned over. Inwardly, the butler from hell sighed, as he knew that he would have to clean it up later.

Work in the household went on as usual . . . .

The garden was destroyed. (Sebastian saved it) *planted new ones*

The tea sets were broken into pieces. (Sebastian saved it) *ordered new ones*

The dinner was burnt. (Sebastian saved it) *quickly prepared something else*

His master was missing, but then again, his master was so spoilt and selfish, only thinking of himself . . . .

The cake was made, for the happy occasion that was Ciel's birthday.

Ciel did not come back that night . . . .

Sebastian was left with a small, yet extremely delicious and well decorated birthday cake.

The demon, ran his white gloved hand through his silky charcoal hair.

"well I guess this cake is going to go to waste . . . " he whisper as he sighed once more for the day, before lightly scooping up the frosting with his finger.

He licked its contents, as it melted and ran over his hand . . .

"So this is what humans like so much?. I can't see why. . . ." he finished as he heard a voice say-

"That's not the only thing you will be tasting tonight . . . " said the young blue haired earl as he leaned off the side of the door frame.

He then went and walked over to Sebastian with a smirk planted on his pale face.

"Do you see what I am? What I want? What I need?" letting the questions race off his tongue so easily.

The demon gave him a glance . . . then a second one . . . then a nervous one . . .

He saw it! and could not believe his eyes . . . well Ciel's eyes . . .

They were crimson RED! Like his own. He was stunted, but quickly retracted as he replied.

"How did you become a demon?" Sebastian glared.

"Does it matter? so long as I am ." Ciel answered back smartly.

The demon decided to get information by instilling regret into his master, "And what a shame. To think, when I turned you into a demon, I planned to let you keep your eye color . . . "

"The colour of my eyes may have changed, but the colour of my heart hasn't" he responded as he corner his butler into the wall.

Younger was stronger in the demon world . . . Sebastian was no fool . . . he had his back against the wall, and a demon in front.

Both shoulders were taken into a tight grip, and the demon bared the pain. Ciel continued to squeeze Sebastian's shoulders with so much force, that the crunching of his bones could be heard.

The sharp pain finally shot through Sebastian.

Then Ciel released his grip . . .

and the demon fell onto his knees breathing wildly. For the first time in his life, he found himself in a position of being . . . . . .

"This is why YOU can not be a demon" he went on, as he used his butler's words against him.

"Do you see how this feels? . . . Do you see how powerful I am now?" he chuckled under his breath.

"Do you see how it feels now? I am more powerful than YOU now! I can now give the orders, and reinforce them" he continued as he kicked Sebastian in the face, and sent him flying across the room.

"Now you are as light as silver ware, and twice as strong. So don't think you can beat me . . ." the young earl said confidently with a victorious smile . . . . .

* * *

Should it Continue?


End file.
